bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Orihime Inoue (Ash)
| birthday = September 3 | age = 17 | gender = Female | height = 157cm | weight = 49kg | eyes = Brown | hair = Orange | blood type = B | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = High School Student | previous occupation = | team = Ichigo's Group | previous team = | partner = Uryū Ishida | previous partner = | base of operations = Inoue House, Sakurabashi, , Japan, | marital status = Single | relatives = (Brother; Deceased) | education = | status = Active | signature skill = Shun Shun Rikka }} Orihime Inoue (井上 織姫, Inoue Orihime) is a young woman, and a High School Student of 's . As well as this, she is a spiritually aware individual, whose interactions with the supernatural world has lead her to develop her own independent set of spiritual abilities akin to that of the Shinigami. Recently, following 's kidnapping by an as-of-yet unnamed force; she, along with Uryū Ishida and Sado Yasutora have begun to track him down, and rescue him from his plight. Appearance Orihime is a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, which she only removes to sleep, as they are worn in the memory of her brother. Orihime initially wears her hair with a full but parted fringe before pulling most of her bangs behind her ears as she was ready to leave for Soul Society, a change noted by Tatsuki. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Orihime's hair becomes fuller and wavier. Her bangs naturally frame her face without her hair clips and also hang over her ears. She stops wearing her hair clips and instead keeps them clipped onto the left collar of her school uniform. Personality History Orihime and her brother, Sora Inoue, were raised by a drunken father and a prostitute mother, who always argued and beat their children. Fearing that their parents would kill Orihime, in the March that Sora turned eighteen, he ran away with Orihime, who was three years old, and raised her on his own from then on. For six years, Orihime and Sora lived in harmony despite the fact that Orihime was bullied in school because of her unusual hair color. One day, Sora gave Orihime a pair of hairpins. However, Orihime refused to wear them because she said they were childish. That day, Sora died, and Orihime began wearing the hairpins every day since. After Sora's death, Orihime prayed for him every day. A year after Sora died, Orihime met Tatsuki and befriended her and the amount of days she prayed for him diminished. After entering Karakura High School, she stopped praying for him and instead talked about Ichigo before she left and when she returned from school. She wanted to show Sora that she was happy and that he did not have to worry about her. Since Sora's death, Orihime has lived by herself in Karakura Town, receiving financial support from a distantly related aunt living elsewhere. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Shun Shun Rikka Techniques Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes